


Stay

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [66]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Lena Luthor is arguably the most powerful woman in National City, which also makes her one of the most targeted individuals in National City. At the end of another long day of death threats Lena needs one thing, and just one thing; Kara Danvers.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of this past weekend I wanted to remember what I love about SuperCorp; the characters. I'm not going to let anything take away my love of these characters.

“Stay,” Lena breathed out quietly, half under her breath, and clenched her hands into a pair of fists on her lap.

Kara’s sensitive Kryptonian ears heard the soft sound of Lena’s voice, the hitch in her breathing, and the crackle in her tone easily. “Of course,” the blonde-haired woman murmured before she settled back onto the edge of the couch, “if that’s what you want?”

Lena’s watery green eyes flickered upward to meet Kara’s open gaze. “Yes,” the woman whispered, “please, stay over. I… I don’t want to be alone.” 

“You won’t ever be alone as long as I’m around.” Kara promised firmly as she shuffled sideways on the couch to pull Lena into a tight embrace. “I’ll be here, whenever you need me, I swear.” 

“I…” Lena’s breath shuddered in her chest as she struggled to reply for a moment before she buried her face in Kara’s neck. “I think I’ll always need you.” 

“Then, you’ll always have me.” Kara swore as she pressed her lips against Lena’s crown of raven locks. The blonde-haired woman tightened her arms around Lena minutely as she guided the pair of them back to rest fully against the couch. “Khap zhao rrip.”


End file.
